SAIYANS
by Nootra
Summary: The Earthlings Ryan, Zach, Alan and Noah find themselves in Nootra, home world of superheroes. They are taken for intruders yet Trunks the Saiyan rescues them from the hands of the security forces. Shredder and the Ninja Turtles fight in the streets to prevent the latter from capturing Denver the Last Dinosaur. More Saiyans come to rescue the Earthlings...
SAIYANS, SAIYANS, SAIYANS

The Nootrans and their new friends freed Denver and when the dinosaur was back with his buddies, he carried each of them and licked them lovingly. The Earthlings however were more excited about the Saiyan.

 **Noah** : "You were spectacular Trunks. You shredded the cuffs better than the Shredder could do."

 **Trunks** : "Did you like it? That was only a beginner's lesson. If Yann and Cesare had not butted in, you would have seen more of what me and my sword can do."

 **Ryan** : "Wait a minute; are you Future Trunks or Present Trunks? Now that you're not small, I can't tell which one of them you are. It's true both of you have a sword but Present Trunks doesn't use it often."

 **Mario** : "Of course, he is present Trunks. What's wrong with you Earthlings? I'm already fed up with your stupid remarks. And more, with your logic, which is completely daft. How can someone be future when he's here present?"

 **Alan** : "It's because there was a complication in the plot of the anime. Trunks had to come from the future to the present to save his timeline. Those episodes were epic."

 **Trunks** : "I like that script. Your stories sound interesting. We'll listen to them after you're taken to a safer place. Here they come. Guys, over here."

Trunks was waving to his companions who appeared in the sky and were about to land in their midst.

 **Zach** : "Guys, can you see what I see?"

 **Alan** : "This is big. They're exactly as we know them."

 **Noah** : "Son Gohan, Son Goten and Krilin!"1

 **Shades** : "Snap out of it Earthies or they're really going to take the big head."

 **Mario** : "Must you do that for everybody you see in Nootra? Yes, we are what you call 'cartoons.' You know us and will probably see more of us. So why not stop playing 'surprised' each time you see a hero?"

 **Goten** : "Don't get upset Mario. It's not like it's a bad thing. I don't mind admirers acclaiming me."

 **Mario** : "It wasn't an acclamation Goten. Wait until you witness it three or four times. Then you'll tell me the burden."

 **Trunks** : "Gohan, we have to get these visitors out of the reach of the security forces. NSF is after them so I stopped Cap and Superman from arresting them."

 **Gohan** : "You did a good job Trunks. Hello friends. I see you know us already. So what do we call you?"

 **Noah** : "My name is Noah. The laid-back guy there is Alan. The one with long dark hair and somewhat aggressive look is Zach. This last one with unparalleled assurance on his face is Ryan. We are from planet Earth."

 **Gohan** : "Pleased to meet you Earthlings. Now we have to get you out of here before the big guys wake up."

 **Krilin** : "Gohan, can you carry Denver? He weighs a ton, you know."

 **Goten** : "Sure Gohan can. He was the one who took down Cell,2 remember? Denver would be as light as a feather to him."

 **Krilin** : "Those were the good old days you missed Gotenks."3

 **Gohan** : "Thanks for the compliment little brother, though you did it only to free yourself from the burden. Anyway, I am the oldest Saiyan among you so it is my responsibility. Come on, let's take off."

Son Gohan took Denver on both hands. Trunks had Mario and Alan on his left and right hands while Wally was behind his back. Son Goten carried Noah behind his back and Zach and Shades clung to either of his hands. Krilin held the hands of Ryan and Jeremy. They all took to the sky and flew away.

They were already far off when Batman arrived at the site which had been the scene of clashes some minutes earlier. His colleagues were still lying down in a state of unconsciousness. He revived them with an energizing gadget and they woke up with a start.

 **Batman** : "What exactly do you think you're doing? Where are the intruders?"

 **Superman** : "We couldn't arrest them. Cesare and Yann smote us hard with their football and I sense the Saiyans took them away."

Batman knitted his brows and scowled at the two when that crossed his ears.

 **Batman** : "Cesare and Yann? Don't make me laugh."

1 Son Gohan, Son Goten and Krilin are characters appearing in _DBZ_.

2 Cell is a character appearing in _DBZ_.

3 Gotenks is a powerful being that results from the successful fusion of Trunks and Son Goten using the Fusion Dance in _Dragon Ball Z_. It is used here as an abbreviation for the names Son Goten and Trunks though they are separate and have not fused their powers.


End file.
